Megaman X Batalla en el pasado
by vashX92
Summary: Shane Falcón Y Jason Wolf son 2 jóvenes que por el destino se convirtieron en los legendarios X y Zero, ellos tendrán que pasar por una nueva aventura para detener a sigma en otro tiempo, con la ayuda de nuevos aliados y viejos amigos tendrán que descubrir si son capaces de hacer las mismas hazañas que los legendarios héroes.
1. Chapter 1

Megaman X Batalla en el pasado

Capitulo: 1 Una nueva misión y un nuevo mundo

Ciudad Neo Tecno 21XX

Nos encontramos a 2 jóvenes corriendo a alta velocidad en lo que parece, unas motocicletas gravitatorias.

"vamos Zero o si no será demasiado tarde" – decía un joven de unos 17 años con una armadura azul con negro (la de X en megaman command misión). Ese chico era Shane Falcón, que por eses del destino y por una intromisión de líder de los mavericks Sigma, se convirtió en X, el reploid más famoso de ese mundo, se le reconoce por salvar al mundo más de una vez de los perversos planes de sigma.

"Entiendo X pero recuerda tenemos que estar alerta no sabemos si esto sea una trampa" – respondía un joven un poco más grande como de unos 25 años con una larga cabellera amarilla, el respondía por el nombre de Jason Wolf, que por unas circunstancias algo parecidas a Shane, él se transformó en Zero el mejor comandante que tuvo los mavericks hunters en un tiempo no muy lejano.

Se preguntaran como es eso posible, ¿Cómo 2 jóvenes humanos pueden ser los famosos X y Zero? Pues verán luego de la última batalla que tuvieron los originales X y Zero en la estación de Eurasia, lamentablemente tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas. Esto condujo al mundo a una paz momentánea. Pero por desgracia no todo es para siempre.

Luego de unos 6 meses de paz, misteriosamente muchos reploids empezaron a convertirse en mavericks, y esto condujo a otra nueva guerra pero por desgracia para los Mavericks Hunters no estaban sus 2 mejores soldados.

Con la ayuda del Dr. Caín y una pareja de científicos pudieron crear de los restos de X y Zero unas armaduras que 2 humanos con la misma carga neuronal que X y Zero, pudieran utilizar y con ello convertirse en los guerreros legendarios.

Luego de una larga búsqueda encontraron a los 2 portadores de dichas armaduras, nuestros amigos Shane y Jason.

Nuestros guerreros corren a toda velocidad, porque tal parece que de nuevo Sigma está haciendo de las suyas, en una vieja estación espacial. Todo indica que ha vuelto de entre los muertos para acabar con su trabajo, cosa que no dejara que suceda nuestros nuevos X y Zero.

"Alía estas segura que las lecturas están correctas" – decía X en una pantalla de su Ride Chaser – "si capitán X, las lecturas son correctas todo indica que sigma está de vuelta, y también capto una gran cantidad de ondas electromagnéticas" – decía la chica de cabellos rubios.

"ondas electromagnéticas, que estará tramando ese lunático esta vez" – dicho esto Zero acelero su Ride Chaser al origen de dichas lecturas.

Mientras tanto en la base de sigma

"Todo listo amo sigma" – decía esto Vile mientras hacia una reverencia. "todo fue enviado por el vórtice" – decía sigma mientras se sentaba en su trono – "si señor todo como lo ordeno, nuestros camaradas esperan con ansias su llegada" – esto último lo dijo el maverick que tenía un cañón en su hombro

"perfecto, es hora de largarnos de aquí a un nuevo mundo. JAJAJAJAJAJA" – replicaba sigma mientras se levantaba de su trono y se dirigía a una especie de hangar.

Mientras con X y Zero

Nuestros héroes terminaban de destruir a unos renegados de gama baja que obstruían el paso.

"valla X esto es muy fácil tal parece que nos están invitando a entrar" – "si y que lo digas Zero me huele a una gran trampa" – los 2 jóvenes corrían a toda velocidad mientras llegaban a una puerta blindada con el logo de Sigma.

"estas listo amigo" – decía el chico mientras sacaba su sable de luz – "siempre listo… ACABEMOS CON ESTO" – dicho esto X de un disparo de su blaster derriba la gran puerta. Luego que se disipara el humo los Hunter no daban crédito a lo que veían

"qué diablos es eso" – gritaba X mientras miraba una especie de puerta dimensional. (Parecida a la de viaje en el tiempo) – "no lo sé X pero mi casco percibe una gran cantidad de energía" – "tienes razón Zero, eso es el origen de la sobrecarga de energía electromagnética" – decía alía mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad su computadora en la basé de los mavericks Hunters.

Mientras X se acercaba lenta mente a la puerta – "alía dime que es esto" – " no lo sé X pero mis instintos me dices que es un vórtice" – "vórtice….. Como una puerta " – Zero parecía nervioso mientras examinaba la puerta.

"así es comandante….. Pero lamentablemente no sabría decirle a donde se dirige. Puede ser a otro sector o…." alía hacia una pausa al leer las lecturas – "o… que alía…. Dinos" X parecía intrigado por la respuesta de su compañera cosa que logro que pusiera cara de preocupación – "otro…. Alía hiso una pausa OTRO TIEMPO" – los hunters quedaron pasmados. (Como es posible que otro tiempo, sigma está loco….. que se estará tramando ese demonio) absorto en sus pensamientos X y Zero no se percataron de una presencia que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

"Valla… valla si son los 2 pequeños héroes al rescate" – una voz tenebrosa se dirigía hacia ellos tomando a cada uno de ellos por el cuello. - "Sigma que pretendes" – Zero con dificultad decía mientras miraba fijamente al líder de los mavericks – "si esa puerta que es…. Con….. Contesta" x no podía creer que tenía en frente a sigma esta era la segunda vez que lo veía, desdé ese trágico día en el Shane tuvo que convertirse X.

"Bueno se los diré. De todos modos este será su tumba." – dicho esto sigma con una técnica sorprendente lanzo a los maverick hunters lejos, y lanzando un rápido disparo de su cañón los sepulto en un montón de vigas de acero y metal, esto ocasionó que los 2 gritaran de dolor –"verán hace tiempo descubrí gracias al generador de la estación espacial de Eurasia, que con ese tipo de energía se podría crear un agujero de gusano, para poder viajar a cualquier fase del tiempo que yo quisiera. Pero gracias a los ORIGINALES X Y ZERO", haciendo hincapié en la última frase. – "no pude tomar dicho generador y tuve que construir el mío….. Por desgracia mi experimento como pueden observar" – sigma caminaba de un lado a otro mientras en el lugar salían chispas por todos lados, – "que acabas de hacer sigma" el joven de armadura roja trataba con desesperación poder librarse de ese montón de metal que aplastaba su cuerpo. – "CALLA….. Sabes en eso si te pereces al verdadero Zero. Son iguales de inoportunos, como se te ocurre interrumpirme mientras explico" – dicho esto sigma dirigió una mirada fulminante a su enemigo. – "bueno en que me quede… si ya me acorde, este portal tiene un pequeño defecto. Que como no hay un mecanismo de seguridad esta puerta se convertirá en una bomba que arrasara con 3 km a la redonda" – esto sorprendió a los hunters no pueden creerlo esto era una bomba, Sigma tenía todo bien planeado el pequeño espectáculo que monto solo era una invitación para que X y Zero entraran a un callejón sin salida.

"bueno mis queridos amigos…. Me despido y lo siento por no poder presentarme en sus funerales. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" – dicho sigma desaparecía en el interior del vórtice. – "X hay que hacer algo"- "lo se Zero no quiero quedar rostizado en este lugar" – dicho esto X pudo liberar uno de sus brazos y pudo activar su blaster – "estás loco esto nos dañara también a nosotros" – Zero dirigía a su amigo mientras observaba a X que se ponía en posición de ataque. – "no se me ocurre otra idea" – dicho esto X disparo y por suerte se liberaron sin muchos daños.

"Bueno Zero que haremos" – el hunter de azul miraba a su comandante – "bueno X hay 2 opciones. La primera tratar de destruir el vórtice y regresar al cuartel, planear un ataque contra sigma. Pero esto puede ser muy tardado y sigma tendría la ventaja, o la Segunda opción, saltar al vórtice y seguir a sigma y destruirlo antes de que cause daños en ese lugar. Pero dejaríamos que esto explotara y además no tengo ni idea a donde nos dejara este vórtice y si hay una manera de regresar" – ninguna de las 2 opciones era buena tenían sus pros y contras pero tenían que actuar rápido.

Mientras los hunters pensaban en una solución alía estaba sorprendida de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. – "caballeros por lo que más quieran no tomen la segunda opción. No sabemos que les pueda ocurrir y si hay una manera de regresar a salvo" – la chica miraba con horror su pantalla.

Por desgracia para ella estos 2 jóvenes eran todo menos unos cobardes. Lo que dijo alía lo tomaron como un reto. – "alía dile a signas que nos disculpe pero tenemos que hacer nuestro deber" – "si alía. Dile a mis hermanos que lo siento y que cuiden la ciudad por mi" – dicho esto los 2 jóvenes corrían a la entrada del vórtice.

"QUE NO… ESPEREN " – eso fue inútil los hunter dieron un brinco y entraron al vórtice. Luego de eso todo el edificio se inundó en una bola de fuego.

"esto no puede ser…. Posible Zero y X" – la joven navegadora agacho la cabeza. Pero luego dio una pequeña sonrisa, - "no sé porque... pero sé que eso mismo me hubieran dicho los verdaderos X y Zero. En eso se parecen. Los 2 son iguales de locos y valientes" - dicho esto alía empezaba a rastrear a los hunters en su computadora.

Tokio Japón en el pasado 8:30 pm

Era una noche un poco fría en Tokio, dentro de un establecimiento muy conocido por los jóvenes locales. Mejor conocido como "Crowns" un grupo de 5 lindas chicas, tenían una reunión de emergencia.

"QUE….. ESTAS SEGURA AMY" – una joven con 2 coletas rubias observaba a una bella joven de cabellos azules. – "si Serena no miento las lecturas que se registraron hoy han sido más fuertes que las del mes pasado" – Amy la sailor más inteligente observaba su computadora – "eso que quiere decir Amy, acaba de aparecer un nuevo enemigo" - la chica que estaba sentada a un lado de serena que respondía al nombre de Lita, tenía sus dudas al respecto. –"no puede ser yo no pude detectar nada fuera de lo común" - Reí la sailor de marte decía esto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. – "chicas no hay que preocuparnos todo saldrá bien" – la chica sentada hasta el final levantaba el pulgar en forma de victoria. – "no lo sé Mina, te soy sincera estoy un poco nerviosa. Amy hacia una pequeña pausa. Algo no anda bien" – dicho esto la sailor Mercury observaba la luna por una de las ventanas del lugar.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" - nuestros héroes caían del cielo sobre una columna de luz

"Valla esto fue más brutal que la vez que nos aventamos de la nave en esa misión en el ártico" – decía Shane mientras se levantaba y se sobaba su retaguardia. – "no exageres shane, esto no es para tanto. Recuerda tu entrenamiento hunter" – Jason observaba el lugar en el que se encontraban. Lo bueno que los Hunter al momento de entrar al vórtice sus armaduras volvieron a sus transfers. (Unos aparatos parecidos a unos relojes que fueron creados por Caín y los científicos, para poder transportar las armaduras de Zero y X, incluyendo todas las armaduras de X.

Los jóvenes no despertaban ninguna sospecha porque parecía y vestían como los jóvenes de esa época.

Shane era un joven de 17 años tés un poco morena pelo negro (parecido al de Seia de los caballeros del zodíaco), iba vestido con un pantalón negro y tenis del mismo color con detalles en blanco, acompañado de una camiseta color azul en cuello V y un chaleco parecido de vestir color negro y para rematar un arete de diamante en su oído izquierdo que también sirve como comunicador.

Por otra parte Jason era un joven de 25 años tés clara, cabellera amarilla hasta la cintura amarrada al estilo cola de caballo, el iba vestido con un pantalón blanco, unos tenis negros, camisa blanca con un dibujo de un dragón negro y chamarra roja con detalles en negro. En su cuello llevaba un collar con la letra Z de oro y al igual que Shane un arete pero el de él era una arracada de oro que tiene la misma función.

"y a hora que haremos Shane"- el mayor de los 2 observa una fuente. "no lo sé Jason. Lo único que sé es que tenemos que detener a sigma antes. Shane hace una pequeña pausa y saca un suspiro, destruya este lugar, como hiso con nuestro hogar" – dicho esto el joven solo se limitó a ver el cielo estrellado que avía en ese nuevo mundo para ellos.

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. Capitulo 2: Los Nuevos Chicos

Megaman X Batalla en el pasado

Capitulo 2: Los Nuevos Chicos

Base de mavericks hunters 21XX

"QUE HISIERON QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE" – gritaba un hombre sentado en una silla que se encuentra en el medio de un tipo de cuartel general – "como le digo comandante X y Zero siguieron a sigma al pasado" – la joven navegadora tenía que dar las malas noticias al líder de los maverick hunters cosa que no le callo nada bien a dicho jefe – "pero no pensaron las consecuencias que esto con lleva. Esos jóvenes que tienen en la cabeza" – acto seguido signas se recarga en su silla. – "ya pudo localizarlos" preguntaba con escepticismo el líder – "bueno, le seré sincera no fue tan difícil ubicarlos…. Se encuentran en un lugar conocido como Tokio en el año 2014" – decía Alía mientras le mostraba en un Holo visor.

"y que hay de comunicaciones" – "lo lamento pero eso si no he podido lograr, lo que si se es que están con bien porque sus armaduras aun mandan signos vitales" – dicho esto el Holo visor desapareció.- "bueno Alía tiene 24 horas para tener contacto con ellos, si no lo logra, comuníqueme inmediatamente. Y también llame a los demás hunters tienen que saber lo que sucede" – sigmas se retiraba del cuarto dejando a la navegadora confundida. – "como usted diga comandante".

Tokio en la actualidad 9:40 pm

Nos encontramos a Shane y Jason caminando por las calles de Tokio, tratando de averiguar en donde están y en qué tiempo se encuentran.

"Jason, no tengo ni idea donde estamos. Sabes creo que esto no fue una buena idea" – el joven X miraba con incredulidad los edificios que tenía ese lugar tan extraño. – "contrólate Shane, eso no dijiste hace un rato en la base de sigma, verdad" – "si lo sé, pero en ese momento parecía un buen plan" – dicho esto los jóvenes se sentaron en una banca cerca de la torre de Tokio.

"bueno antes que nada tenemos que saber dónde estamos….. Espero que esto funcione" – decía Shane mientras de su transfer salía una pantalla y en ella misma tecleaba para ver si podía descubrir en donde diablos estaban. – "bien pensado Shane eso nos servirá, tal parece que los transfer si funcionan aquí" – Jason decía con alivio mientras veía a su amigo –"Valla Shane no sabía que podías hacer eso" – "bueno veras Milly me enseño, tu sabes que ella es muy buena con las computadoras y todo eso" – decía Shane mientras en su mente se dibujaba una niña de cabellera rubia, y solo soltaba una pequeña risa.

"listo ya está... mmmmmmmmmmmmmm veamos aquí dice que estamos en Tokio año 2014" –decía el joven con una cara de sorpresa – "no puede ser entonces viajamos más de 100 años en el pasado" – el joven de cabellera amarilla no podía creer que hace unas horas estaba peleando con mavericks a unos cuantos minutos de la base. (A lo que ambos y los demás mavericks hunters llaman hogar) y a hora está en el pasado sin saber qué demonios hacer.

"bueno ya tenemos una respuesta. Pero a hora tenemos que ver donde nos quedaremos y sobre todo que comeremos" – "si y que lo digas jefe. Porque la verdad ya me está gruñendo la tripa" – decía esto Shane mientras se sostenía el estómago. – "bueno puedo hacer algo más con el transfer. Pero sé que no te gustara" – dicho esto Shane se levanta y camina hacia una dirección que Jason no sabía. – "espera que quieres hacer".

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido

"señor todo salió como usted lo ordeno" – Vile se inclinaba mientras observa como sigma caminaba hacia una ventana que daba al cielo nocturno. – "bien y los demás " – "bueno serges, está revisando el cargamento, agile se encarga de las tropas de mavericks y por ultimo violen está buscando lo que ordeno, su majestad" – acto seguido Vile se acerca a sigma. – "perfecto si todo va de acuerdo al plan este mundo será mío mas rápido de lo que me imagine" – los ojos de sigma miraban muy detalladamente a la luna como si algo estuviera esperando en ese lugar.

De regreso con nuestros amigos.

"ESTAS LOCO… si estuviéramos en nuestro tiempo ya tu hubiera mandado a arrestar y que te quitaran tu rango de hunter" – decía Jason con una cara de pocos amigos, a un pobre Shane que movía sus manos hacia los lados. – "vamos amigo no es para tanto, solo velo como un pequeño préstamo. Además no tenemos ni un solo Zen" – luego de meditarlo un momento Jason acepto, no podía creer que estaba a punto de "tomar prestado" dinero de ese tiempo con el transfer de Shane. En primera no supo cómo diablos logro conectar su transfer a un tipo de artefacto que está afuera de un banco del centro de Tokio (cajero) y en segunda sabía que necesitaban también un lugar donde quedarse porque parece que se tendrán que quedar un buen tiempo en ese lugar y no se quiere imaginar cómo su amigo hará para conseguir un hogar para ellos.

"está bien solo toma lo necesario para poder comer y conseguir un lugar donde poder vivir" – dicho esto Shane sonríe y teclea unas cosas en su transfer y como por arte de magia sale un montón de billetes que ninguno de los 2 avía visto en su vida. – "bueno aquí está" – Shane sujetaba la paca de billetes mientras sonreía – "vez, no fue tan difícil, algún día se lo regresaremos" – "eso espero Shane porque esto no me hace sentir mejor" – acto seguido los 2 jóvenes caminan hacia un restaurante que hacia un momento avían visto y les llamo la atención.

Mientras tanto con las sailors

"Bueno chicas, tendremos que estar atentas todo lo que pueda suceder" – decía la líder de ellas –"si serena no te preocupes yo me encargare de avisarle a Setsuna y las demás para que estén alerta" – Lita emprendió carrera hacia su casa mientras se despedía de sus amigas – "bueno yo me voy, tengo que llegar temprano a casa" – mina también se despedía mientras sonreía a sus compañeras de batalla. – luego Rei también se despidió, no antes de que les avisara que estaría atenta a cualquier anomalía que se presentara. – "bueno Amy solo somos tu y yo que tal si te acompaño a tu casa" – solo Amy miro con ternura a serena y le dedico una sonrisa en forma de aceptación.

Luego de comer y de pedir prestada una computadora (cosa que para ellos eso era muy pasado de moda) pudieron encontrar una casa que excedía sus expectativas pero era lo único que avía. – "como que 6 cuartos 2 pisos y 2 baños. Shane solo somos tu y yo, que aremos con tanto espacio" – "bueno si te molesta busca tu COMANDANTE" – replicaba el joven guerrero porque desde que llegaron lo único que hacia su comándate, era recriminar las ideas del joven hunter.

"lo siento, es que se me hace muy grande para nosotros 2 eso es todo" – decía Jason con desdén – "no te preocupes Jason con lo que tome prestado pude podremos vivir un buen tiempo sin problemas además la casa esta mueblada que más queremos" – "tienes razón y donde queda" – "bueno aquí dice que cerca de la preparatoria Juuban" los jóvenes se miraron extrañados, por su mente solo se preguntaban cómo encontraran esa escuela mientras seguían con su camino.

Mientras tanto con Amy y Serena

"como te iba diciendo Amy, mi querido Darién me…." – la joven serena tenía una de sus pláticas románticas de su novio perfecto Darién, cosa que no le desagradaba, pero ella estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos. – "algún día podre habla así de alguien como lo hace serena, algún día encontrare a esa persona especial para mi" – la joven sailor se hacia esa pregunta muchas veces en su cabeza, aunque siempre llegaba ala misma conclusión. Ella era una sailor scout y que nada ni nadie se interpondrá en su deber.

Pero tal parece que el destino le pondrá una prueba porque en ese momento tanto como las sailors y los hunters iban a pasar por la misma esquina cuando de repente. ¡PLAM¡ Amy se tropieza con un chico y esto conlleva a que caiga sobre de él, mientras que los acompañantes veían con sorpresa esa difícil situación.

"auch… oyes chica estas bien" – dijo Shane mientras levantaba la mirada para poder ver a la joven que cayó sobre él. Cuando la joven alzo la cabeza él no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era una joven muy hermosa, cabello azul recortado nariz pequeña labios delicados, pero sobre todo lo cautivo fueron esos ojos color zafiro. Eran tan cautivadores que el joven no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse absorber por dichos ojos.

Por otra parte Amy le sucedía algo parecido. Tal parece que lo que estaba pensando en ese preciso momento se materializo. No podía creer era un joven apuesto, por lo que pudo sentir en si caída era un joven atlético, porque no sintió nada en la caída, una sonrisa que puede dejar de rodillas a cualquier chica que lo viera, pero al igual que Shane sus ojos era lo que le sorprendió unos ojos color verde brillante. Nunca en su vida avía visto cualquiera pensaría que son falsos pero no eran naturales. La joven intelectual no pudo decir ni una sola letra solo se puso completamente roja y de golpe se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Shane estas bien" – decía Jason mientras se inclinaba para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse –"si no pasó nada" – Shane solo se sacudía mientras observaba ala joven que parecía mas un tomate por lo roja que estaba. –"lo siento no fue mi intención es que no me fije donde estaba caminando" – decía el joven mientras se rascaba la cabeza. – "no….no te preocupes yo también no me fije por donde iba" – por fin la joven pudo reaccionar pero sin dejar de mirar el suelo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por serena que puso cada de (=3) -"te tengo Amy".

"tal parece que no son de por aquí verdad" – decía serena al ver a los 2 jóvenes atractivos – "se nota, parecemos turistas" – Jason solo miraba la cielo mientras decía eso – "no solamente que parecen perdidos". – "bueno si un poco" – era Shane el que contestaba a hora – "acaso son extranjeros" decía Amy mientras levantaba su cara – "emmmm…. Si extranjeros venimos de…" – Jason solo volteaba a ver asu amigo para ver si lo podía apoyar con esto, pero tal parece que lo dejo solo, porque el hunter se quedó absorto solo de ver a la bella joven que tenía en frente. Acto seguido Jason le dio un codazo a su amigo para despertarlo del trance – "Shane somos extranjeros VERDAD" – lo último lo dijo entre dientes para que su amigo captara la idea.

"si somos de….." - en ese momento sus ojos y mente trabajaron a 1000 x hora para poder salir de esa. De reojo pudo ver un puesto de revista que decía (VEN Y VISITA CALIFORNIA, EL MEJOR ESTADO DE ESTADOS UNIDOS). – "ya sé. SOMOS DE CALIFORNIA"- decía Shane con una velocidad que a todos los dejos sorprendidos. – "valla conque norte americanos, eso explica su forma de vestir y su apariencia, bueno bien venidos a Tokio" – decía serena con una enorme sonrisa-

"gracias decían los 2 al mismo tiempo" – luego de eso los jóvenes se presentaron, primero inicio Shane. – "mi nombre es Shane Falcón tengo 17 años acto seguido se inclinó y saludo de beso en la mano a Amy cosa que la puso más roja de lo que ya estaba. – "bueno yo soy Jason Wolf tengo 25 años" – el comandante solo saludo de mano a ambas señoritas

"hola yo soy Serena Tsukino tengo 17 años" – la chica les entregaba una de sus famosas sonrisas. Luego de eso la tímida Amy se presentaba. – "soy Amy Mizuno también tengo 17 años" la joven hacia una reverencia alos chicos que estaban en frente de ella. "hay algo que podíamos hacer por ustedes" – preguntaba serena a Jason cosa que aprovecho - "si hay algo, es que compramos esta casa desde california" – decía esto Jason mientras veía a su compañero de reojo – "y la verdad no sabemos dónde se encuentra, - decía esto mientras le entregaba un papel alas chicas con las indicaciones del lugar. – "déjame ver distrito Hachi no. 2422. Valla está cerca de nuestra escuela verdad Amy" – "si serena. Está muy cerca de aquí" – decía Amy mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Shane. – "mires nosotras pasamos por ahí que les parece si los escoltamos hacia haya". – "en serio, sería de gran ayuda" – Shane no podía creer que 2 lindas jóvenes que apenas avían conocido estaban dispuestas a ayudarlos. - "esto me indica que este mundo hay gente buena. SIGMA PORQUE QUIERES DESTRUIR ESTE LUGAR" – pensaba el joven mientras cambiaba su aspecto. Cosa que Amy lo noto y la desconcertó.

El camino paso sin mucho que decir, solo que los hunters le contaron una historia "inventada". Que Jason ya había acabado sus estudios y quería venir a Japón a probar suerte, por otra parte Shane decidió venir con su amigo a disfrutar y aprender sobre una cultura totalmente diferente. Claro sin descuidar de los estudios. Las chicas no podían creer que estos 2 chicos sean así de aventureros, pero algo en el fondo no estaba bien. Pensaba Amy algo en ellos le daba como tristeza porque al exterior transmiten alegría pero en el fondo perece que solo hay soledad y agonía. "valla parecen muy dulces y amables, me gustaría conocerlos mejor" Amy solo escuchaba la historia de los jóvenes hunters.

Luego de un rato llegaron a una casa (algo grande). – "valla sí que es grande" – decía serena con una cara de sorpresa – mientras que Amy. – "valla. Tuvo que salirles muy cara, me pregunto dónde sacaron el dinero para comprarla" – "no te imaginas de donde" – reía Shane mientras observa la cara de enojo de Jason – las sailors solo les salía una gota de sudor en la frente

"bueno nosotras nos vamos ya es tarde" – decía serena mientras hacia una reverencia a sus nuevos amigos. – "gracias y cuando quieran están cordialmente invitadas ok" – Jason solo les regalaba una sonrisa – "si no estaría mal además son nuestras amigas"- Shane decía esto mientras veía detenidamente a Amy – "muchas gracias por la invitación la tendremos en mente" – Amy hiso una reverencia y se empezaron a alejar de la casa de sus nuevos "amigos".

"Amy no te parecen que son muy lindos ellos" – decía serena con una enorme sonrisa – "ya quiero ver la cara de las demás cuando les contemos" – mientras serena seguía hablando Amy solo pensaba en una sola cosa, "que lindo es Shane apenas lo conocí y ya me considera su amiga" – la chica no pudo ocultar su felicidad y soltó una pequeña risa.

Por otro lado los hunters tenían una plática algo similar

"son buenas personas verdad Shane" – "y que lo digas…. Pero me preocupa que sigma quiera destruir su mundo ellas no tienen la culpa de nada y a hora están envueltas en nuestra guerra" – Shane solo agacho la cabeza mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su rostro. – "X "-Zero lo nombro por su nombre de batalla – "recuerda porque nos convertimos en mavericks hunters, a hora tenemos que estar más atentos y dar lo mejor de nosotros, tenemos que cuidarlas a ellas y a su mundo" – Jason puso su hombro sobre su compañero el solo movió su cabeza en forma de aceptación.

"bueno Shane has tu magia con la computadora, porque tienes que estar inscrito en una escuela local" – decía el mayor de los 2 mientras se sentaba en un sofá - "ok Comandante veré que puedo hacer" – el hunter solo se dispuso a prender una computadora que estaba sobre un pequeño mueble en la esquina de la sala – "pero usted también tendrá que buscar algún tipo de trabajo, porque si no tendremos que pedir más dinero prestado a los locales" – Shane no aguanto las ganas de carcajearse, mientras Jason solo le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

Preparatoria Juuban 8:15 am

"verdad que eran apuestos Amy" – serena les contaba a sus amigas sobre el pequeño encuentro con los 2 jóvenes americanos. – por su parte Amy no prestaba atención solo pensaba en el dueño de esos vellos ojos verdes de ayer. Hasta que el profesor entro y coloco unos libros sobre su escritorio.

"jóvenes de a hora en adelante tendremos a un alumno que viene de intercambio desde américa" – el profesor le hiso una seña para que el joven entrara y todas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver al recién llegado.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Pero sobre todo las sailors no podían creer que era el mismo joven que vieron la noche anterior. – "es el, esto no me puede estar pasando" – Amy se escondía sobre su libro de matemática avanzada.

"mucho gusto soy Shane Flacón" – el joven hiso una reverencia.

Fin del capítulo 2


End file.
